Rafaela
Goes By: Raffy Gender: Female Species: Mouse Place of Origin: Somewhere near the Eastern Shores Appearance: Very good-looking female mouse with ginger fur, cream below. Her eyes are large and brown; her nose is pink. She wears a long red dress with wide sleeves, with blackbirds embroidered onto it, and a big puff of black feathers/lace on the left shoulder; this is belted with a purple and scarlet plaid sash, which is very long and hangs almost to the lower hem of her skirt. She also owns a multitude of sash-tied, lace-adorned, heavily embroidered dresses of different colors and patterns, but she nearly always wears the red one. Weilds a knife, concealed in an armband sheath inside her sleeves; also weilds scissors and sewing needles when necessary. Personality: VERY opinionated, argumentative, and downright shrewish at times. She meddles a good deal; though her motives are good and she means well, she annoys otherbeasts on occasion. She also is a shameless flirt and gossip, and is fanatically devoted to her career as the circus Costumer. Backstory THIS CHARACTER WAS CREATED FOR ME BY JUMPOVERMOON, TO BE USED IN MY STORIES. Raffy's antecedents are unknown. At some point during her early life, she was a wanderer around the East Coasts, who did tailoring work in excange for places to sleep. Her lifelong dream was to be able to create her own kinds of clothes instead of just mending otherbeasts. When Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus was looking for odd and/or unusual beasts to recruit into the troupe, she begged to join them as a costumer and was willingly accepted into the position. As the seasons went on, Raffy gained two reputations; that of superb costumer, and that of insufferably contrary mouse, due to her penchant for arguing and gossip. Everybeast put up with her because without her their troupe would not look as good as it did, and because they knew she had a good heart at at bottom. She was the only member of the troupe not to have an act for herself, only performing in the all-circus-member tower stunt, and occasionally volunteering to be the requisite "maiden" in magic acts when the audience was all-male or unwilling to volunteer. She became good friends with the young acrobat badger Rosida, who also was a gossip; the pair were called the "Terrible Twosome" affectionately by the ringmaster Sambucus, who like to give stage titles to everything. When Zina joined the troupe, Raffy objected vociferously, not being fully convinced a weasel could be good. Time and patience on Zina's part eventually won Raffy over; in fact, when Zina left the circus to wed Vaccar, Raffy had experienced such a change of heart she objected just as vociferously to Zina's leaving as she had to her staying. She also helped to rescue Zina when she was kidnapped by true vermin, slaying many foes with her scissors and cutting knife. Raffy was a strikingly handsome mouse, a fact often remarked upon by others. She was a shameless flirt as well, and had droves of male admirers fawning at her feet wherever she went. Because of this, Sambucus tended to introduce her with phrases such as "Barbarous Breaker of Bucolic Hearts" or "The Most Dangerous Tailor in the East". Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Mice Category:Females Category:Little Flower Characters